Sanctum
by Hikaru a
Summary: Spoilers for the end of TRY. Zelgadis and Amelia discuss... things.


Sanctum  
By Hikaru

Ship(s): Zelgadis/Amelia

Summary: More questions for Amelia's part

Foreword: Spoilers for the end of TRY. Using the spellings from the Central Park Media version. Curse me if you want, but it's the only exposure, save for the novels, that I have had. If you don't like Zel/Amelia, then just don't read. I don't want to hear it.

"How old are you Zelgadis-san?"

He blinked at her. "What?"

"I asked, how old are you?"

"I know what you asked," he replied, his voice showing his annoyance. "What I'm trying to figure out _why_ you want to know."

"Because I do," she insisted.

"How old are you?" he mimicked with a smirk.

"Sixteen."

"..."

"Come on, tell me how old you are!"

"Old."

"How old?"

"Really old."

She ruffled her own hair in aggravation. "Give me a number, here Zelgadis-san."

"Three hundred."

"Liar," she pouted her lips. "You can't be three hundred."

"And why can't I?" he retorted in a haughty voice and an important shake of his head.

"Because if Rezo-san was your Grandfather, and he was only a hundred, you can't possibly be three hundred."

"..."

"Come on," she whined. "I told you!"

"Twenty-one," he whispered.

"What?"

"Twenty-one. Do I need to count it out for you?"

"No, I know how much twenty-one is," she replied quietly as she shifted her body towards his. "Five years, huh? You _are_ really old." A large smile formed on her lips. The shine in her eyes reflected in the moonlight.

He glared at her. "That will be enough about that."

"Sorry," she said, still smiling at him. "It's not that big of a deal, you know."

"Other people might find it a big deal," he said, sighing. He leaned his head against his hand.

Blinking, she replied, "You think so?"

"I _know_ so."

"..."

"..."

She tore her eyes away from looking at his shiny stone skin, and instead looked down to the floor. "Are you coming back?"

"When I find a cure," he reassured her.

"Is that a yes?"

He laughed. "Yes, that's a yes."

"Good." She nodded. "But you know," she added in a much quieter voice. "You don't _have_ to go out there and find a cure. I think you are... perfect the way you are."

"Now, more than ever, I need to find one."

"Daddy doesn't care," she instantly defended, knowing certainly what he was implying.

"The city's council will."

"I'll make them not."

"Your people will."

"But _I_ don't."

He brought her in closer then, wrapping his left arm around her small waist. "I know," he whispered into her ear. "I know."

She turned her body to face him once more. "What color was your hair when you were human?" she asked, running her small fingers through his sliver-blue hair. The ends of his hairs pricked her fingers, but she had learned to block out the small shots of pain.

"_Careful,_" he warned, gently bringing her hand out of his hair. "It was brown," he said as he checked her fingers to see if they were bleeding. "Although after all the journeys we've been through, I'm sure it's gone gray by now."

Pouting again, she curled up closer to his body. "You can't keep the color it is now? It's so pretty."

"Amelia," he droned in annoyance.

She laughed then, her light giggles rising up to the top of the stone room, floating out the open window beside of them. "I know, I know," she sighed. "I'll just have to deal with a less perfect Zelgadis-san."

"Amelia!"

Running her warm fingers up against his cold, bare, stone chest, she explored the bumps of rock created by Rezo's horrible curse. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought herself in closer, their bodies now touching each other. Her bare chest pushed up against his as she shared her body warmth with him. Zelgadis couldn't help but blush. "When will you be back?" she asked.

"Soon," he managed to stay without stuttering.

"How soon?"

"As soon as I can be," he replied, tracing her cheekbone with his fingers.

"To me?"

"Yes," he replied. He let out another exasperated sigh, "Yes, to you. Who else?"

"So it's a promise?" she asked, tightening his grip on him.

"It's a promise."

"Isn't there supposed to be a ring involved somewhere with this?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "If I had a ring to give you, don't you think I already would have?"

"Well then," she said turning away from him. Fumbling with something on the nightstand beside her, she finally turned back to face him, with one of her bracelets in her hand. "I'll give you this."

"That's not how it works," he retorted, looking disapprovingly at the pink bracelet.

She pouted, her hold on the bracelet flinching. "You don't want it?"

"Well, you know, it's hard to be menacing when wearing a pink bracelet."

"I am!" she defended, her eyebrows furrowing. "Are you saying that I'm not menacing?"

"_You're_ a girl."

"Oh... right."

"..."

"You'll come back if I need you?"

He laughed. "You're just full of questions tonight. Yes, I'll come back."

"But how can I find you?"

"I'm sure you'll find me. That's what the bracelet is for, I assume. You put a locator spell on it while you fumbled trying to 'find' it."

"I can't get anything past you, can I?" she smiled.

"No," he said. Leaning down, he planted a light kiss on the bridge of her nose.

Curling up close to him once more, she brought the covers up to her chin, creating a cocoon of warmth between the two of them. "You won't leave until I'm awake in the morning?"

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he took in a deep breath to smell the scent of her hair. Strawberries and sweat. "I'll wait," he replied.

"Promise?" she glared up at him accusingly.

Letting out another sigh, he replied, "Yes, I promise." 

_Fin_

Notes:  
Um... if it was not obvious... this conversation took place after a night of hawt lovin' between the two of them. Okay, just checking. I don't often do the solo conversation thing, without a lot of descriptors. But because I wanted the fact that they were in bed, together, to not be obvious until the end, I decided to try a new stylistic tactic! It's called, "I'm a lazy mo-fo!" Thank you, thank you. This, hopefully, will be the last Zel/Amelia thing for me. Of course, _Moi et Lui_ was supposed to be the last and _only_ Z/A from me, but see how well _that_ worked out. Le sigh. 

Disclaimer:  
This fiction was written for entertainment purposes only. The characters of _Slayers_ belong to Kanzaka-sensei, as well as many other companies and/or people who also wouldn't approve of me destroying their characters like I have. Standard disclaimers apply. 


End file.
